Why not?
by wxlfstxrbxtch
Summary: Remus wants to bite those sweet sweet cheeks. Remus' POV. Sorry i'm terrible at summaries. Drabble :)
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon moony!" He was beautiful, the hottest piece of ass on Hogwarts campus… Sirius Black. I wanted to bite into his sweet, sweet cheeks. But I couldn't. I was a werewolf. If I bit those cheeks, he might become a werewolf, or worse, he could die. This had been my dilemma for some time now. I'd wanted to make a move for weeks, but I don't think i could control myself around him. I couldn't **not** bite him. He was so delicious. Anyway, back to business.

"Yeah, comin' Pads." I shouted from the bathroom. My inner werewolf growled. I wish i was coming. get it? I'm comedy genius. My ass felt tight at his next words.

"Hurry uuuuuup, I need you."

"I need you too. I need your cock." thats what my inner werewolf said, when in reality all I managed was a cracked "Yeah, two minutes." my voice was shaky and i felt my face heat up. I ran down the stairs at breakneck speed to disguise the real reason for my blushing cheeks and shaky breath.

He pulled me in for a hug and his hot breath tingled my neck while his musky scent filled my nose. My cock twitched and my breath hitched _(A/N, i love rhymes)_ as he ran his hand down my spine. "Oh, fuck" I whispered, under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked politely, oblivious to my internal torture.

"Nothing." I lied.

"I know you're horny for me."

My head felt like it was about to explode, "What the fuck?" I spluttered, unable to comprehend the words whispered into my ear mere seconds before.

"It's not hard to notice. I've caught you staring at me, like, a **million** times." Sirius stated, matter of factly, "You're so hard for me." His cockiness was so attractive that I didn't care whether or not he was mocking me. At least my libido didn't

"Oh." is all could can muster. I took it upon myself to run my hand through his hair. It was long and smooth and _fuck I can feel his dick on my thigh_. He moved his face closer to mine, I could feel his hot breath again, this time on my lips. I licked them, staring at his own until I couldn't see them anymore as they were pressed against mine. The kiss was rough and needy and I pulled him into it, desperate for his tongue on me. He broke the kiss, leaving me disappointed yet breathless. Not for long. He moved my head to the side, pressing a hot kiss to my jaw, slowly moving down my neck and onto my collarbones, and staying there for a while as he licked into my manubrium passionately. Our bodies moved against each other, making me feel breathless. I was glad I wasn't the only one, as he came up to take in my face, and had very pink and wet lips, and blown pupils against his strong, grey irises. His breathing was like music to my ears and my stomach felt like it was doing flips. I'd waited so long for this. He slipped a hand down the front of my pants and kissed me full on the mouth. He palmed me over my boxers and I felt the heavy presence of my erect cock. I followed suit, shoving my hand into the back of his grey trousers and grabbing his arse, which made him thrust towards me. Sliding my hands out of his pants, I began to trace patterns on his back, causing him to wriggle beneath me. He was still palming me, and I was ready to come. I panted into his mouth as I came.

"You're so fit when you do that, babe." he whispered into my ear."Shit. We're late. Slughorn's gonna kill me."

I attempted to catch my breath, slowly coming back to my senses. "Wanna skip and go to the kitchens then maybe I'll give you a blowy round the back of the broom sheds?" I asked him hopefully.

"Why not, eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where **were** you?" Peter asks as he and James walked into the dorm. I begin to blush.

"Uh... Remus fell asleep before potions so I stayed to keep him company so he didn't panic when he woke up." Sirius lied. It was pretty convincing, at least, James and Peter seemed to believe him. He glanced at me and I instantly felt his stony eyes bore into me as he began to stare. I attempted to ignore it and begin to make polite conversation.

"So, Prongs, how was potions?" I asked, knowing James would begin a long story about how _beautiful_ Evans looked today, the way her hair fell over her shoulders in the seat in front of him as she made the point of ignoring him. Peter looked at me, slightly annoyed that I'd started James on one of his so-called 'Lily rants'. Sirius , however, looked at me thankfully; I'd distracted Prongs enough for us to regain our cool. The other boys had walked in mere moments after he'd came.

Being with Sirius was more magical than anything I'd experienced at Hogwarts before. His tall, slender figure had been distracting me in the dorm since fourth year, and now, in our second to last year, my dreams had finally _come_ true. The thought of Sirius fucking me had been plaguing my thoughts for so many years that during our first time, I'd felt like I was in pure ecstasy. He'd seemed so experienced, although it was his first time as well, I supposed he was just a natural sex god. He was my first of many things. My first crush, my first kiss (as a dare in third year), and now, my first _time._

Thinking about this while I was in the dorm with our other friends felt _wrong_. I didn't want Prongs and Wormtail to know what had happened. I wasn't sure they'd be as accepting as they were when they found out the werewolf thing. Saying you have a homo friend doesn't sound nearly as cool as saying you have a werewolf friend. Although, it would be pretty hard to keep our relationship a secret from them. Was it even a relationship? Did we just fuck once, without any real meaning. I hoped not, being in unrequited love with Sirius was hard enough, even without knowing how amazing he was at sex. Now it would be brutal.

James' speech came to a close and he attempted to regain our attention; Peter was playing with the tassels on a curtain on his bed, Sirius was attempting to charm James' shoes to become bouncy, while I pretended to be reading, sneaking glances at Sirius and the way his tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated.

"Oi! Lads! You coming to the kitchens to nick some booze from the professors' stash before curfew starts?" James asks, and our attention turns to him.

"Yeah, why not?" We all got up, and Prongs stuffed the invisibility cloak into his bag, so we could wrap up the firewhiskey to hide it on our way back up.

As we approached the kitchens, and James began to tickle the pear on the painting, waiting for the door to open. I could feel Sirius' cloud-grey eyes on me, looking into my soul. I turned to him, and was greeted with a grin, his eyes, however, contained far less mischief than the smile; they were tender, softer. We stepped through the door after James, looking around for our favourite house-elves. A small elf, Dinky, greeted us, asking what we wanted. Peter, the most frequent visitor to the kitchens, handed her a few marbles, and requested a bottle of firewhiskey, along with a large plate of cauldron cakes. As Dinky walked away, another house elf approached us.

"Master Black, Master Lupin, back so soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, these teenage appetites don't take much to build back up, eh Moony?" I'd been staring at his lips for way to long, desperate to make another move.

"So _that's_ where you two got to while we were slaving our poor, desperate souls away over a steaming hot cauldron." Peter said dramatically, stage-falling into James' arms for effect.

"Absolutely devastating, mate." James agreed.

Sirius caught my eye at that moment, giving me a cheeky wink and sending butterflies into my stomach. I couldn't imagine how ridiculous I looked, staring at him like a lovesick puppy. I was taken aback when he began to stare back. That, unreadable stare that seemed to see right through me yet see all of me, exactly how I felt at any moment.

We must have been engrossed in each other for a long time, as the others had to prompt us to leave. "Well? What you waiting for?" Peter asked, as James stuffed something invisible into his bag and they began to step out of the door.

"Oh," I spluttered, breaking eye contact with Sirius, "Sorry...yeah...coming."

"What's with you two today?" James inquired, running a hand through his thick, black hair absentmindedly. "You both just seem a bit...off?"

"Nah, we're fine," Sirius replied, far too quickly. "Aren't we, Moony?" he nudged my side.

"Oh, spiffing Prongs, couldn't be better of we tried." I smirked, and out of the corner of my eye, I thought I spotted Sirius staring at my mouth.

We got to the Fat Lady a couple of minutes later, entering with the password, and a wink from James. As we walked through the common room we spotted a few other Gryffindors from 6th Year, Alice Brown and Frank Longbottom snogging on an armchair in the far corner, while Pranav Patil and Marlene McKinnon played exploding snap with a rather distracted Lily Evans.

"I'm gonna stay down here for a bit" James said, sitting down on a nearby sofa, soon to be joined by Peter.

"Oh. Well, we're going up to the dorm, Remus needs help on his Transfiguration homework." Sirius said, as he walked towards the stairs of the dorm. On the stairs I realised something.

"Wait you helped me with the transfiguration on thursday." I said, rummaging through my bag to find the parchment.

"I know." As I look up, I notice Sirius' proximity. I could almost feel his breath on my lips. He closed the distance and I reached up to grab some of his luscious hair in my hands, pulling slightly as I bit his lip, taking control of the kiss. This kiss was far less desperate and rough than the last. The first time we'd had years of build up, wheras now, we only had an hour. To be fair, it had been pretty hard to keep my hands off him.

I pushed him down onto my bed, the closest to the door, and deepened the kiss, straddling him, and slowly grinding my crotch on him. The kiss became rapid and breathy, and this time I was the one to move down towards his neck, biting and sucking, but not enough to leave a mark. I unbuttoned the first few buttons of Sirius' shirt, making my way down to his chest with my lips.

The noise of the door handle went unheard, we were in a world of our own, consuming each other's complete attention and focus. Sirius' body was so distracting. Until...  
"Shit." Sirius sat up, motioning towards the door with his head. I joined him in sitting up, turning around to see James and Peter standing there, completely lost for words for once.

"Shit indeed." I confirmed.

A/N please review i have no idea if this is good or not!

DW the next chapter if there is one will indeed feature more ~~Sexy tiems~~


End file.
